dragons_and_titansfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyburst
Skills ;Spread Shot ;Skyburst casts forth a fan of arrows, driven by rage, and striking all in front of the bearer. ;Arrow Storm ;Skyburt calls forth a storm of arrows from the sky, causing them to fall over a wide area at the Rider's command. Lore In the hands of the Great Ork Bardaghest, Skyburst was a scourge on the lands. The raids that he led were relentless, heralded by a hail of arrows from the sky and the squealing cries of his war chieftains on their monstrous war-boars close behind. His warriors tore villages apart, burning homes and crops and slaying all. For years, chaos reigned on the steppes, not even livestock were spared when Bardaghest and his orks came raiding. Amongst the shattered steppes tribes a boy named Khalabor, the orphaned son of a once great chief, decided he would stand against Bardaghest's horde, but not by meeting them on the open steppes, he had another plan. He found a traveling shaman and beseeched the wizened man to use the old blood magic to help him avenge the lost steppes tribes. The shaman agreed, and when he was finished Khalabor had traded his own blood for a charmed mask that would conceal his identity from the orks. In the depths of night, Khalabor strangled a lone orkish scout, then, dressing himself in the stinking rags he put the tribal mask to his face. Khalabor's flesh was seared by the force of the shaman's blood magic, twisting his visage into that of a brutish ork. Khalabor strode through Bardaghest's camp and directly into the ork-lord's yurt without meeting a single challenger. The magic of the mask was so complete that all that looked upon him saw a powerful ork, one they trusted and feared. Khalabor surprised the ork in his bed and slaughtered him and his foul concubines. Then Khalabor's eye fell upon the ork-lord's crossbow. Khalabor took up the weapon and fled the tent, turning back for the long trip toward his home. Though, as dawn broke across the Steppes, and Khalabor neared his camp, he beheld a terrible sight. The village lay in ruins, having been attacked in the night by an orkish raiding party, still picking over the wreckage as Khalabor arrived. Khalabor's rage was unbound. He brought the huge orkish crossbow to his shoulder, his mind full of thoughts of hatred and vengeance. The orkish magic within the weapon sang to him in the rough tongue of the horde, and Khalabor found that he understood it. His hands bore up the oversized weapon with ease and his fingers traced the runic signatures as though they had done so a hundred times. The weapon erupted into life, firing bolts of hatred faster than Khalabor could think to aim, and in moments the only orks remaining were fleeing with all they could muster. As they receded into the distance, Skyburst quieted its horrible song, and Khalabor returned to himself. As his fingers searched his face for the edge of the shaman's illusion, he discovered with horror that he could not undo the magic of the mask. His appearance permanently altered by the magic of the mask. Khalabor fell into a depression, and again the weapon Skyburst filled his head with song. This time it was not a raging song of victory, but the doleful orkish knell of despair. He walked slowly back to the orkish camp, head drowning in the music of Skyburst's compulsion. When the fires of the orkish tribe were on the horizon, Khalabor began to ply the string of the crossbow like an instrument, and arrows of light fell from the sky like the rains. None could reach the man-turned ork through the hail of death called by the crossbow, and when the terrible storm quieted, neither he, nor the tribes of the ork, were ever seen on the steppes again. Skills ;Spread Shot "Skyburst casts forth a fan of arrows, driven by rage, and striking all in front of the bearer." Shots three arrows forward in a spread fashion. It hits fast and can hit multiple foes from a distant. ;Arrow Storm "Skyburst calls forth a storm of arrows from the sky, causing them to fall over a wide area at the Riders command." Summons a target circle a few feet in front of the user. It would takes some time for the Skyburst to lock-in target and releases the arrows. Deals heavy damage to all enemies caught in the target circle. Category:Weapons